


The Count, The Duchess, And The Lady

by cstone9876



Series: 田園鋼鐵+戰術機械宅 [5]
Category: Count of Monte Cristo (2002), Kate & Leopold (2001)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, 剃毛Play, 女裝, 拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 田園鋼鐵衍生拉郎，穿越時空愛上你-公爵/絕世英豪-伯爵。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 天雷，OOC，PWP。  
> 各種情趣PLAY，Daddy Kink，女裝，剃毛，慎入。

十九世紀末，來自法蘭西第三共和國的年輕基督山伯爵與聯合王國的Albany公爵在美國紐約郡盛大成婚。基督山伯爵家財萬貫，及時雨一般拯救了債臺高築的Albany公爵世家。即便如此，若是有人對他們成婚的原因抱有任何非羅曼蒂克的臆測，所有參與了當日舞會的貴族小姐都會以性命作擔保，指出公爵在看到伯爵現身時眼神是如何充盈了幸福的光彩，而他們之間交換的親吻又是如何成為她們這一輩子記憶中最甜美純粹的畫面。

從此，笑容緬靦、個性羞澀的基督山伯爵正式成為Albert Albany（註1），在遙遠大西洋的彼岸開始了他新生活的篇章。Albany公爵在生活的各種方面無疑都比甫成年的Albert要見多識廣。Albany公爵在同淑女對話時不會不得體的臉紅，也不會總是對人露出不設防備的真摯笑容。

曾有幸和公爵大人共舞一曲的千金們無一不形容他帶著完美的面具，將所有炙熱的情感都掩埋在深邃精緻的五官之下。Albany公爵如此有禮，沒人能夠想像當他陷入熱戀，對於愛人的專寵和壞心眼是多麼難以置信。

沒人能夠想像，除了Albert。

 

「早安。」Albert在早晨陽光的叫喚下清醒過來，他的Leopold像往常一樣，不勞煩家僕和廚師，親力親為製作了兩人份的低熱量早點，端上床後在Albert臉側落下一個親吻。

「早安，Your grace（註2）。昨晚睡得可好？」Leopold將擺滿新鮮草莓的全麥麵包放到Albert面前，年輕伯爵立刻拿起一片咬下。他可沒忘了上次他賴床，結果Leopold直接拿起土司餵他吃的樣子。就算是在寢室，這樣的舉止還是太沒有規矩了。

「我……」Albert想了一下，「老實說我不記得了，可能是那瓶香檳。」昨晚是公爵宅邸例行的交誼舞會，身為主人的Leopold和Albert忙著四處應酬。Albert手上的酒杯空了又滿，好不容易送走全部賓客後累得在陽台躺椅上昏睡過去。他神智朦朧，身體陷入沈睡。他知道有雙強健的臂膀抱起他，帶他到柔軟的床鋪上，給他蓋上最保暖的那床被子。Albert記得他喊了他丈夫的名字，接著就是一片帶著熱度的黑暗。

「並不令人意外，你頭昏嗎？」

「不會。」

「很好。」Leopold笑了一下，那種放鬆、幸福，卻又別有心思的弧度只會在Albert一個人面前出現。

對於把處子之身奉獻給丈夫的小伯爵來說，Leopold教給他的一切都是新奇的。他很樂意學習，更樂意頻繁地與公爵進行肌膚之親。唯一讓他害羞卻步的，是Leopold偶爾提出的情趣遊戲，或是一些他從未見過的奇特道具。

Albert不曉得過去一年裡他有多少次在床上失態地哭叫出聲，或是在Leopold呢喃的法語中全身癱軟著射出來。Leopold非常紳士，總是懂得如何讓他舒服，也從來沒有強迫他做過任何他不願意的事，正是這樣才讓Albert無法拒絕。

「今天有什麼安排？」Albert咬著麵包問。

「早上打理一下，中午用過餐後去活動筋骨。如果你願意，我在想晚上或許能聽場歌劇。」

「我當然願意，多愜意的一天啊。」聽見歌劇，Albert的眼睛都亮了起來，衝著Leopold開懷地笑著。那笑容簡直是犯罪，Leopold想道。

Albert迅速解決了早餐，然而，要是他能早知道接下來要發生的一切，他或許會選擇將這盤土司吃上一個早晨也不願意離開他的被窩。

 

Albert在更衣房裡看見了一件女士的裙裝。

「……Leo？」房裡不似平常有幫忙更衣的貼身男僕，Albert看著那件鈷藍色的女裝，覺得腦筋有點轉不動。

「是的，親愛的。我猜你需要我的協助，不是嗎？」Leopold極其自然地走了進來。

「我不明白。」Albert眨了好幾下眼睛，看著那套裝束，直到眼中映出比裙擺更亮的藍色。

「我在試著實現你的願望。」Leopold盯著他，「昨晚你和瑪麗小姐相談甚歡，你羨慕她有個視她為掌上明珠的父親。而我昨夜送你上床後，你拉著我的衣擺——『父親』，我記得你是這麼喊的。」

Albert僵硬在原地。是的，他確實羨慕那位小姐，甚至可以說是嫉妒；是的，他知道自己對年長的男性有著特殊情感；是的，他確實喜歡Leopold偶爾強勢的保護慾就像自己是他珍視的寶物。

但他真的說出來了嗎？他喊他的丈夫「父親」？

「於是我決定我們可以度過這樣的一天。」Leopold繼續說，「你會成為我最寶貝的女兒，我會盡我所能作一個好父親——同時不忘記身為丈夫的義務。」他最後在Albert耳邊輕聲補充，年輕伯爵光是因著他的氣音雙腳就有些發軟。

Albert臉紅了，Leopold所述的一切幾乎就是他人生至今最大的床第幻想，他全身上下每一個細胞都在尖叫著答應，卻依然有隱約的恐懼盤繞在心頭。Albert眼神茫然地舔了舔唇，當他不安時就會這麼做。

「Al，你有完全自主的選擇權利。還記得我告訴過你的嗎？這些都是為了讓你感覺開心和舒適，要是你不喜歡或不舒服，無論是開始前或是進行中，隨時都可以停下。」

Albert嚥了口唾沫：「『Mountbatten』。」

「是的，我的家族姓氏，除了你之外不會有人能夠這樣稱呼我（註3）。只要你說出這個詞，遊戲隨時會停下。」Leopold鄭重地確認了Albert明白這個概念，「所以，你願意嗎？」

世界的夢中情人，Albany公爵。基督山伯爵認為自己這輩子都不可能有辦法拒絕他，遑論他壓根就不想拒絕。心上的不安消散開來，Albert知道Leopold不會傷害他，他所要做的只是信任。儘管他曾受最親近的人欺騙了大半輩子，看著Leopold淺色的眼睛，Albert還是會無數次地信任這個男人。

畢竟那是他的丈夫。或者，拿今天來說——

「是的，Papa（註4）。」

——他的父親。

 

Leopold沒有給他束腹和裙撐，這讓貼身女僕的工作變得容易。是的，女僕，Albert在這點上意外地釋然。還記得婚後一個月，Albert第一次在床上被Leopold弄得叫不出聲，隔天早上第一女僕貼心為他送上薄荷茶。從那天起Albert瞭解到英國人民對房事的開放程度超乎想像，就像現在，可愛的女僕正認真稱讚著這衣服質地柔軟、做工精細，還和Albert解釋領口的蕾絲如何別出心裁。

平心而論這條裙子實在令人驚艷。方形低領延伸到胸膛的蕾絲和衣料表面光澤相得益彰，層層疊疊的裙擺在每一個縐折之間都縫上了深藍的飾邊。Albert肯定會稱讚兩句這條裙子，但當它被套在自己身上時卻是非常干擾他的思緒。只有布片圍著自己的重要部位，下身的涼意讓Albert每走一步都尷尬得不行，半點安全感也沒有。

「你們平常總是感覺如此嗎？」他問。

「會習慣的，My lady（註5）。」女僕笑著離開了。這短短的稱呼應該不至於讓Albert太過激動，但當他看向鏡子，卻發現自己臉紅得快要燒起來了。

 

Albert故意在更衣房磨蹭了很久才回到臥室，Leopold捧著一本科學書籍讀，看見Albert進房時他闔上封面，呆愣地注視著Albert。後者受不了那像是具有穿透性的目光，只能主動開口：「我看起來如何？」

「我有限的詞彙無法形容。」Leopold放下書本伸出手，Albert向前多走幾步，把手交給了他。「『美艷動人』或許是最接近的，但仍舊不及萬分之一，我親愛的Alberte（註6）。」

Leopold向他行了吻手禮，其實Leopold很常這麼做，但今天Albert卻感覺有股異樣的電流透過他丈夫的雙唇，從指尖一路飛竄至後腰處。

「為什麼不到床上讓我好好看看你呢？」

Albert隨著Leopold的指引到床邊坐下。他本以為坐下能讓事情好一些，殊不知沒了襠部的包覆，他微微勃起的分身輪廓在裙擺底下更加明顯。Leopold發現了，但他沒有多餘的動作。

「還習慣嗎？」

「穿起來很舒服……比男裝輕鬆多了。」

「那是因為我移除掉了會讓你不適的束腹和裙撐。」

「謝謝你，」Albert伸出舌頭舔唇，一面斟酌著，「 **Daddy** ？」

Leopold呼吸滯了一瞬，最終還是忍不住衝動，靠上前吻住他格外紅潤的唇瓣。Leopold很少在接吻過程中表現強勢，但他今天徹底放任自己在Albert口中掠奪，舌面大片掃過會令小伯爵顫抖的上顎，奮力吸吮他的雙唇，讓那裡不施唇彩就纓紅可口。

Albert手環著Leopold的頸脖，被放開後大口喘著氣，甚至不記得自己什麼時候坐到了公爵大人的腿上，勃起的前端恰恰頂著Leopold側腹。

Leopold一手環著他的腰，另一手漸漸向下探，鑽進車縫繁複的裙擺底下，沿著Albert的小腿向上愛撫。練劍和寫字產生的硬繭擦在大腿內側，Albert呻吟著把頭靠在Leopold的肩膀上，不甘示弱地用牙齒隔著衣料輕咬那裡的肌膚。

「這不是一個淑女應有的作為。」Leopold說道。

「我不知道淑女該是什麼樣子的，請教導我。」

Leopold猛地隔著底褲圈住Albert雙腿間的挺立，伯爵哼出聲，腰部挺動了一下。

「首先，得好好打理自己的身體。」Leopold說著把Albert放倒在床上。Albert被絲綢包裹，身著女裝的倒錯感讓他頭昏眼花，沒去注意Leopold離開又回來後手上多了什麼。

Leopold再度把手探進裙擺底下，這次他果斷拉下Albert的底褲，伯爵跟著抬了抬腰方便他動作。「為了我，把裙擺撩起來。」Leopold要求道。Albert把手放在膝蓋處，拉扯著裙子直到他能搆到遙遠的下擺。他把裙子固定在腰際，接著才注意到床邊多了許多工具，包含一把他們家最鋒利的剃鬚刀。

「Leo？」他的聲音乾澀。

「只要不亂動，我保證不會傷到你。」Leopold手指避開了挺立的陰莖，在其上的深色毛髮部分摩娑。Albert對此的回應是把自己的臉藏在寬大的裙擺之後。

Leopold用法藍絨的布巾浸在熱水裡，擰乾後敷在Albert下腹，接著等待蒸氣使一切變得順利。

「這些都是……你曾經學習過的一部份嗎？用來討好那些女孩子？」Albert在Leopold用刷子打泡沫時問道。

「我從未想過對其他淑女或紳士這麼做，Al。」Leopold停了一下，「向我保證，若是我做出任何令你不快的舉動都要立刻阻止我。」

「我不知道，這些很令人……害羞，我想。但是也很有趣。」Albert劃出一個笑容，他的眼睛由於光線折射，平常看起來總是佈滿了水光，此時則被同色系的衣物襯得更加晶瑩。

Leopold被Albert不設防的笑容感染，嘴角扯開弧度。他取回布巾，用沾滿了綿密泡沫的毛刷在Albert下腹毛髮處畫圈，讓刮鬍泡能均勻塗抹在上頭。由於性起，Albert敏感地呻吟出聲，柔軟鬃毛沿著他的分身底部環繞，一路移至後方的穴口外。

剃鬚刀展開時Albert彷彿能聽見它破開空氣的聲響，刀刃熠著光芒。Leopold溫熱了剃鬚刀，將他的雙腿固定在自己腰側，一隻手按著伯爵的腹部固定。Albert抓著裙子，在每一下刀刃貼著肌膚滑過時收緊手上力道。那不疼，鋒利的金屬沒有帶來任何拉扯感，但Albert仍舊覺得要保持身體不動是他這輩子經歷過最困難的事。

下腹、雙球，所有與Leopold的接觸都被侷限在性器的根部，儘管如此Albert還是知道自己正在變得更硬更興奮。他偷偷看了一眼他的丈夫，對方專注的神情讓他一時恍了神智，也因此在刀刃貼近後穴口時不小心掙動了一下。

Leopold反應相當快速，立刻就向後抽開了剃鬚刀。Albert自己也被嚇了一跳，發出類似哽住的聲音。「我，對不起，我不是……」

Leopold抬起他的右腿，在脛骨上落下親吻，並於下來的數十秒內迅速除去了Albert剩餘的毛髮。以濕布巾拭淨殘餘泡沫，Leopold把裝有乳液的小罐子交給Albert，要他自己塗抹在剛除完毛髮的部位，接著便起身收拾器具。

指尖第一次觸碰到那處光滑的肌膚，不僅手感相當奇特，直接碰觸皮膚也讓私密處的感官無限放大。Albert用中指指腹在後穴口上摩擦，光是如此快感就遠勝以往。

Albert見Leopold還未歸來，便著手套弄自己從晨勃至今還未抒發的慾望。

 

-TBC-


End file.
